Shaman King Next -En Proceso-
by Dragneel-sama
Summary: La historia siempre ha contado que los Asakura solo tienen un hijo, pero no es así. [ LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN. ]
1. Chapter 1

La noche amenazaba con ser peligrosa por el temporal que se había desatado. El fuerte aguacero que caía en Japón, golpeaba con furia la ventana de aquella habitación.

Ese chico se encontraba sumido en un profundo sueño:

Una mujer le depositaba en el suelo de aquel orfanato, el tiempo era igual que en el tiempo actual. El bebé, recién nacido, no lograba entender nada, pero lo que sabía, es que iba a estar separado de su madre por un tiempo. Una mujer acudió a la llamada de la puerta, y no encontró otra cosa que al bebé y una nota de papel que este sostenía entre las manos. En el trozo de folio había escrito exclusivamente un nombre "Asakura Drake." Y entonces...

Un grito ahogado, el joven de 13 años se despertó sobresaltado, a pesar del frío tiempo que hacía, estaba sudando. Esa pesadilla le perseguía todas las noches, para él, era una tortura.

Una figura se pudo divisar al lado de Drake, era un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo negro, con una coleta que apuntaba hacia arriba. Tenía las cejas pobladas,y abajo, poseía unos ojos rojos como la sangre.

-¿Está bien, Drake-dono? -Preguntó este, preocupado por su amo.

-La pesadilla de siempre,Nobunaga. -El joven esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca.

El chico se tapó con las sábanas, y sus ojos deseaban llorar, pero él no lo haría.

-Algún día te encontraré, mamá.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake se despertó. La tempestad había amainado, pero aún así seguía lloviendo bastante fuerte.

Hoy sería su primer día en el nuevo instituto, le habían expulsado de todos, porque según los compañeros de clase: "Nos asustaba con fantasmas."

El joven era un chico solitario, no tenía muchos amigos porque nunca había pasado más de dos semanas en el mismo colegio, y siempre que entraba a uno nuevo, pensaba que esta sería la definitiva.

El chico bajó al comedor del orfanato ya vestido, no iba sonriendo, pero si iba atento a que Nobunaga no apareciese de repente y asustara a los demás, cosa que ya había sucedido. Drake se sentó en una de las sillas y comenzó a comer, estaba bastante hambriento, pues la pesadilla le había hecho pasar una mala noche.

Tras varios minutos, decidió poner rumbo hacia la nueva escuela, no sin antes coger el paraguas y colocarlo encima. Nobunaga quiso meterse debajo del paraguas también, aunque el agua no le tocase.

-Nobunaga, no vengas hoy. -Dijo el castaño en un tono serio, quería dar una buena impresión.

El ex-señor feudal de la era Sengoku se quedó un poco extrañado a la par que cortado, y se volvió a internar en el dormitorio del chico.

Tras veinte minutos andando, logró divisar la que sería su nueva escuela, y tras eso, sonrió. A la altura a la que estaba el, se fijó que una chica más alta que él (metro sesenta) se bajó de un lujoso coche. La transeúnte tenía el pelo naranja y ojos verdes, al ver estas características, elevó las dos cejas mientras sonreía.

Pero esta acción fue interrumpida por un brusco empujón de un chico que iba corriendo, este tiró al suelo al castaño. El pelo del "agresor" era desordenado y rubio, y sus ojos eran color ámbar, como los de Drake. Solo que esta vez, al oir como se quejaba el castaño, los ojos del desconocido se volvieron blancos y miraron a Drake, en esa acción se notaba odio.

Después de unos minutos, el castaño llegó a clase, sonrió y divisó a un grupo de tres personas, dos chicas y un chico que se encontraban charlando. Drake pensó que eran bastante serios, no se notaba ninguna sonrisa ni risa.

El ojiámbar fue a sentarse en una de las mesas más apartadas de la clase, en una de las esquinas inferiores, a escasos metros del grupo de personas. Pero cuando fue a dejar la mochila, un brazo le interrumpió la acción. Con la mirada recorrió el brazo de la persona, y llegó a ver su cara.

Era un chico más alto que él, de pelo negro y corto, llevaba gafas. El desconocido le miraba fríamente.

-Está ocupado. -Dijo en un tono cortante, tanto que casi le da miedo al castaño.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero de pronto fue interrumpido por un brazo.

-Está ocupado. -Dijo la voz de aquel chico.

Drake, levemente asustado ante el tono del desconocido, se fue sin decir palabra a la primera fila de la clase. Suponía que esta tampoco estaba ocupada, y reforzó su teoría ya que nadie vino a protestarle. De pronto, dos manos se colocaron enfrente de él, y el castaño se echó para atrás.

-¡Oha,oha,OHAYO! -Era la voz de una chica, esta era fina y en ella se notaba energía.

-Hola. -Drake saludó de la mejor manera posible, sonriendo. Y observó detenidamente a la chica.

Esta vestía el uniforme reglamentario de la escuela, chaqueta negra y falda roja. Sus ojos eran azules y brillantes. El pelo de la chica era de un rojo débil y dejaba caer dos coletas a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-¡Soy Kairi! Pero puedes llamarme Kai-chan. -La chica se llevó las manos hacia atrás y se puso de puntillas. Medía menos que Drake.

-Yo soy Drake, encantado de conocerte, Kai-chan. -Sonrió de lado, y extendió la mano para estrechar la de la chica.

Kairi se quedó un poco sorprendida al principio, no estaba acostumbrada a que un chico quisiera extenderle la mano, pero al poco tiempo correspondió a aquella acción.

De repente se oyó como se abría la puerta de golpe.

-¡DÉJAME! -Era el chico con el que Drake se había chocado antes, cuando venía del orfanato. Le sorprendió bastante que el chico se estuviera escapando de la escuela.- ¡SUÉLTAME,TAMAO!

Una mujer de pelo rosa largo pero recogido, llevó al atrapado hasta el fondo de la clase, parecía enfadada. Por lo visto, no era la primera vez que el rubio se había escapado.

- Hana-kun, mientras tus padres estén fuera, me encargaron que no te escaparas del colegio. Y así haré. -Dijo Tamao enfadada, estaba harta de decírselo.

-Lo que te pasa es que sigues enamorada de mi padre. -Hana se cruzó de brazos y con una pierna se echó para atrás.

Pero se cayó, pues una mano ajena le dio una bofetada certera, era la mano de la pelirrosa, pero no fue la única que le dio un golpe. Al perder el equilibrio y caer para atrás. Una de las chicas del fondo de la clase le levantó de la camisa y le dio otro golpe.

La segunda persona era del mismo color de pelo que Hana, solo que tenía dos colas y estas le caían por los hombros, sus ojos eran azules y era más morena que Hana.

-Imbécil, no digas esas cosas, inútil. -Dijo elevandole más en el aire.

-Pecho plano. -Ahogó una risa, pero al instante de terminar de insultar a la chica, recibió otro golpe.

Drake observó toda la escena, y vio como Tamao salía de la clase cabizbaja, con los ojos cerrados. El castaño miró a Kairi.

- ¿Es así siempre? -Preguntó asombrado, nunca había visto una batalla como esa.

-Sí...Hana-san siempre se escapa. -Tras responder a la pregunta, soltó un suspiro.- Hana Asakura... Nunca cambiarás...

- ¿Asakura...? ¿Y sí...? -Pensó, tras eso, se giró y vio como el rubio se limpiaba el polvo y se sentaba molesto en la silla.- No.


	4. Chapter 4

**[PERDÓN POR TARDAR, NO HABÍA IDEAS. :´D]**

Cuando Drake se encontraba sumido en los pensamientos sobre si guardaba algún tipo de relación con aquel desagradable chico rubio, pudo visualizar como una figura de un hombre de pelo largo y blanco se materializaba al lado del castaño abrió los ojos como platos y muchas preguntas inundaron su cabeza en ese mismo instante,¿Conocería ese espíritu a Nobunaga o guardaría algún tipo de relación? Tenía que obtener esas respuestas ya.

Pero sus ideas fueron interrumpidas debido a que la profesora entró en el aula, tras eso, dejó todo el material que portaba en la mesa, y comenzó a hablar sobre unos nuevos alumnos.

-Bien clase, hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos. -Hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj.- Aunque la chica está tardando mucho. -Susurró, para retomar su charla.- Pero al que tenemos aquí hay que presentarlo. -Miró directamente al castaño, y le dedicó una sonrisa, dando a entender que se acercase para presentarse.

- H-hola y... -La puerta de la clase se abrió, mostrando a la chica pelinaranja que Drake había visto de camino al instituto, debido a eso fue interrumpido.

- Gomenasai. -Hizo una reverencia, cerrando los ojos.- Tuve unos cuantos problemas terminando de arreglar unos papeles.- Ah, perdón por interrumpirte, chico. -Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se colocó al lado del castaño, por lo visto, ella era la nueva alumna.-

-Y-yo soy... eh... -Su mirada se fijó en el rubio, sentía como si este fuera su jefe o similar, como si fuese un jurado de algún concurso de talentos, ahora mismo, parecía querer solo la aprobación de aquella persona.- Dr-dr-drake... -Con el cuello de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, ocultó su boca y su nariz, como su tuviese una máscara.- Drake...Asakura.

Tras pronunciar la última palabra, la expresión de aburrimiento que traía el rubio se transformó en una de asombro, y la de la chica que había a su lado, la cual visualizó Drake que le decía unas palabras, también fue de la misma índole.

-Prometido-kun...¿Tú no...?

-No, no le conozco... -Respondió el rubio, exhalando un suspiro.

-Gracias Drake, puedes sentarte. -Dijo la profesora sonriente, mientras Drake se sentaba y Kairi le hacía un gesto para que no estuviese agobiado.- Bueno, tu turno. -Dijo a la chica que estuvo a su lado.

- Hola, soy Sapphire Diethel y no soy japonesa, soy escocesa. -Echó una sonrisa enseñando levemente los dientes, unos dientes blancos como el marfil, y Drake no pudo evitar fijarse en sus ojos, verdes como un césped reluciente. ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No lo sabía, pero se sentía raro.

Tras recibir la aprobación de la profesora, Sapphire se sentó detrás de Drake, al lado de Kairi, y se acercó al oído del castaño, lo que provocó que este sufriera un escalofrío al notar el aliento de la pelinaranja.

-Lo has hecho muy bien, no te preocupes. -No dijo nada más, volvió a sentarse.

Tras varias horas tocó la hora de la comida. Kairi juntó rápidamente su mesa con la de Drake, aunque por el camino arrasó con la mesa del chico que había al lado de Drake, tirándolo del mismo. La pelirroja no se percató del accidente, por lo que comenzó a charlar con el castaño de temas varios, mientras veían como Sapphire se marchaba hacia la pareja que había en el fondo de la clase, eran el rubio y la chica que le acompañaba. Drake observó que el hombre peliblanco ya no estaba, podía ser perfectamente una visión de él.

Mientras seguía escuchando a Kairi hablando sobre su familia, observó como intentaban darle de comer al rubio.

- Prometido-kun, tienes que comer algo. -Dijo la chica sin ningún tipo de emoción, solo acercando el tenedor a la boca del rubio.

- No me da la gana, Alumi. -Respondió serio.

- Hana Asakura, come. - Alumi parecida realmente enfadada, a lo que el chico la obedeció.- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer...con...como era...Derek?

- Lo primero. -Dijo con la boca llena, sus palabras seguían siendo serias.- Se llama Drake. -Tragó, aunque le costó.- Déjame que yo me encargue de esto.

Una hora después, cuando hubieron retomado las clases, una nota en forma de avión de papel sobrevoló la clase hasta llegar a manos de Drake, la nota decía lo siguiente:

_ " Hoy en el cementerio, tu solo, sin Kairi ni Sapphire, procura que no te siga nadie. Repito: Tu solo._

_ Hana Asakura. "_

Drake al leer esto se quedó bastante asombrado, mirando hacia atrás, pero lo único que vio fue a un Hana mirando a la nada, aparentando que estaba atento.

¿Asakura?

Sus ganas de que acabasen las clases eran cada vez mayores.


	5. Chapter 5

Tras recibir aquella nota, los nervios de Drake se alteraron, sintió como si su cabeza se desconectase del mundo exterior.¿Qué tenía que hablar con Hana? El no había hecho nada, ni le había hablado.

Pero cierto timbre le despertó de su mente varias horas después, era la salida de las clases, todos volvían a casa. Drake metió la mano debajo de su camisa y sujetó firmemente un collar, de el colgaban una especia de garras de oso, cada vez que estaba nervioso, tocaba eso. Según su tutora legal del orfanato, era una de las únicos objetos que conservaba de su familia. La cuidadora le dijo que después de que su madre le abandonara en el orfanato, huyó con su marido y su otro hijo y murieron en un brutal accidente de coche, ninguno de los tres se salvó.

Drake salió de clase y continuó cuesta abajo, dirección al cementerio, la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad, y Drake se preguntaba que quería el rubio de él.

Faltaban 3 días para que las clases finalizasen y fuese verano, aunque una lluvia se avecinase, Drake saldría al campamento que montaba todos los años el orfanato, le resultaba monótono, pero era mejor que quedarse solo en la habitación hablando con Nobunaga, o hacer bolas de papel y lanzarlas a la pared.

El castaño, a decir verdad, no era muy sociable, le costaba bastante entablar conversación con alguien desconocido o hablar delante de un público de determinadas dimesiones. Aunque si te ganabas su confianza, es una persona noble y alegre, y la más cariñosa y dulce que puedas imaginar.

Y llegó al cementerio. Visualizó una sombra sobre una piedra, cerca de un árbol que se encontraba en la punta más alta de aquel lugar. Mientras Drake llegaba al punto más alto, se entretenía leyendo las lápidas de gente que ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos, pero no encontró ninguna de su hermano, de su padre o de su madre. Cuando se encontró con la sombra, un chico de mediana estatura y ojos ámbar se encontraba escuchando música.

- ¿H-hana? -Preguntó el castaño, con miedo a que aquella persona le gritase o le hiciese algo.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cayendo por el precipicio de 5 m. de altura, había recibido una patada de Hana, y ahora mismo veía su monótona vida pasar en diapositivas.

Oscuridad, miedo. Esas sensaciones se mezclaban en la cabeza de Drake.

- Drake Asakura, no voy a contar este Oni, pero, el siguiente, lo contaré. -Dijo una misteriosa voz, sonaba eco.

- ¿¡C-cómo sabes mi nombre!? - Preguntó el castaño asustado, estaba flotando. ¿Habría muerto y estaba hablando con un ángel?

Y sus ojos se abrieron, se encontraba metido en una cama , estaba tapado completamente. Suspiró de alivio, todo había sido un trágico sueño, al despertarse a su derecha se encontraría con Nobunag...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -Drake vociferó como nunca antes, a su derecha no estaba Nobunaga, se encontraba Hana con una chica, la cual dedujo que era Alumi.- ¡NO ME MATES,NO ME MATES, NO ME MATES! -Se tapó completamente, mientras el rubio se quedaba con una cara entre pasmado y sonriente.

- Menudo espécimen tengo por hermano... - Hana cerró los ojos.

Espera, ¿Había dicho hermano? Pero si la familia de Drake murió en un accidente...

- ¿Hermano? ¿TÚ? -La última palabra la recalcó con una cara de asombro.

- Drake, cuando te tiré por el precipicio,¿oíste algo? - Preguntó el rubio mirándole desde muy cerca.

- S-sí... -Hizo una pausa para rascarse la nuca.- Escuché algo de unos Onis... me quedaban 3. -Respondió sinceramente.

- Confirmamos Alumi, es mi hermano. -Suspiró.

- Pero Hana, no digas tonterías, mi familia mur...

Al momento, Hana le bajó una esquina del pantalón, dejando ver un 3 en la cadera de Drake, mientras que en la de Hana había un 2 marcado. Encima de estos números, estaba escrito con letras japonesas la palabra "Oni".

- Déjame que te explique, los Onis son como... "vidas" que tenemos. Si morimos y queremos revivir, tío Hao nos quitará un Oni y nos revivirá.

Drake había captado la información, pero se encontraba mirando al chico con una cara de asombro que no podía ir a más. Pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la Tierra.

- Bueno, serás mi hermano y esas cosas, pero tengo que volver al orfanato. -Dijo levantándose, aunque le dolía la espalda.

- No hace falta. -La voz femenina de Alumi atrajo su mirada.- HoroHoro ha firmado como cual te quedas aquí el verano, has estado 3 días inconsciente y las clases han acabado.

Drake se rascó la nuca bastante confundido, no había entendido nada de lo que ocurría en ese preciso instante. Y la puerta se abrió y entró Sapphire.

- Ouh, Drake ha despertado. -Sonrió al ver al chico, dejando ver un corrector de dientes, no era exactamente el típico trasto que te ponen en la boca, eran más bien unos brakets.- Holi. -Meneó la mano en forma de saludo.

Era verdad, había estado 3 días dormido.

No se lo podía creer, Hana era su hermano.

¿Todo eso era verdad... o era un sueño?

**[ ¿ Y QUÉ OS PARECIÓ? ¿QUIÉN ME CORTA LA CABEZA? :DDDDDDDDDDDDDD OKYA. Deja tu REVIEW y SIGUE la historia para NO PERDÉRTELA. ^^ Nos vemos en el siguiente episodio. Sayonara Minna-san. :3 ]**


	6. Ying y Yang

**[AHORA LE PONDRÉ TÍTULOS A LOS CAPS. :´D]**

A Drake le costaba entender aquella situación. Vale, Hana era su hermano, pero, se podía decir que eran como el Ying y el Yang, uno rubio y otro moreno, uno algo maleducado y otro más amable.

Ahora Drake entendía como estaba allí, había estado varios días en coma, había muerto y había vuelto a la vida, por decirlo de alguna manera: había resucitado. Tenía ese poder.

Demasiadas cosas se acumulaban en la cabeza del castaño, estaba levemente en shock, pero un sonido de viento le despertó. Había alguien en la ventana, Sapphire, Hana y Alumi estaban como si nada, Drake, sin embargo, estaba asustado, no era normal que alguien se presentase en tu habitación sin saber quién era, más en la ventana.

- Ah, hola. -Dijo Alumi levantándose y acercándose a esa persona.

- Has crecido mucho. -Respondió el transeúnte, mirando a la chica.

- Sí, eso dicen, ¿Qué quieres, Yume? - Drake pudo divisar a un hombre de pelo negro y tapado hasta los ojos. Tenía aspecto de indio...¿Apache?

-Tengo un mensaje importante para los hermanos Asakura. -Metió la mano en su ropa y sacó una cinta de vídeo.

Cuando escuchó "hermanos Asakura", Hana y Drake se acercaron más, y ellos recogieron lo que Yume les traía. Se giraron para ver si esa cinta tenía algún tipo de rótulo, no, no tenía nada. El castaño se giró para ver una vez más esa vestimenta y vio que el apache ya no estaba. Tras eso, los cuatro bajaron al salón.

Hana colocó la cinta en el reproductor, tras eso, se sentó en el sofá, Alumi quiso colocarse al lado de Hana y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, pero este hizo como que se desperezaba e hizo que la chica se enfadara levemente, sin notarse.

Drake se sentó al lado de Alumi, Sapphire al lado del castaño y le cogió la mano, sin darse cuenta, pero le cogió la mano, a lo que Drake se dejó, no quería ser maleducado. El vídeo se comenzó a reproducir.

_- _Hola, Hana, Drake y Sapphire. Soy K-sama. -No se veía ningún rostro, solo se escuchaba una voz, y lo único que se veía era a los padres de los tres mencionados, estaban como dormidos, en una celda.- Como podeis ver, tengo capturado a vuestros padres, si los quereis de vuelta. Debeis pasar el Torneo de Chamanes. Os preguntareis "Pero si eso fue hace 14 años." Pues no, me he encargado de quitar de en medio a vuestro tío, Hao Asakura. -Ante eso, Hana y Drake se sobresaltaron. Habían capturado a toda su familia.- El torneo estará dirigido por mí, no voy a amañar para que perdais ni nada, pero sí para que os sea difícil. Suerte. -El vídeo se paró.

- Drake. -Dijo Hana, levantándose.- Se que no sabes pelear, pero, yo te entrenaré. -Por muy serio que pareciese el rubio, estaba temblando como un flan.

- ¿Cuándo empezamos, Maestro? -Respondió el castaño, luego miró a Sapphire.

- Vamos a patearles el trasero. -La pelinaranja sonrió,después se puso de pie y buscó la mirada de Alumi.

- Ayudaré en lo que pueda. -La rubia se levantó también, uniéndose al coro.

Y los cuatro chocaron los cinco, pensando en la táctica que utilizarían para ganar.


	7. Entrenamiento

Habían pasado tres días desde que el mensaje una persona que se hacía llamar K-sama había llegado a las manos de Drake y su hermano. Ellos dos se entrenaban junto a Sapphire, la cual también practicaba para tener una pequeña posibilidad de ganar el torneo y recuperar a sus padres.

Alumi también les ayudaba, tenían Funbari Onsen para ellos 4 y pensaban aprovecharlo.

- Bien, Sapphire, súbete a la espalda de Drake. Hana, yo me subiré encima tuya. Dareís una vuelta a toda la casa, luego, Drake se subirá en Sapphire y Hana dará otra vuelta. ¿Entendido? -Alumi había tomado el rol de entrenadora, y no lo hacía nada mal.

- ¿Tan malo fui en otra vida para merecerme esto...? -Maldijo Hana susurrando, mientras miraba a otro lado. Pero Alumi lo oyó y le dio una colleja.

- Preparados...¿Listos?... ¡YA! -Dio el escopetazo de salido y los dos hermanos luchaban por quién era más fuerte y quién soportaba más peso.

Las dos chicas pesaban casi igual, aunque Drake tenía que soportar el peso de ciertas partes del cuerpo que Hana no tenía que soportar, y por lo tanto, no le distraía.

Quedaron empate, y dieron un pequeño descanso para que Drake se subiese encima de Sapphire y se colocase en buena postura.

- Sapphire, si no te sientes cómoda y crees que no puedes con mi peso, me lo dices y...

-... ¡YA! -Alumi gritó la salida de nuevo sin previo aviso.

Drake notaba como si pesase una pluma, pues Sapphire llevaba una buena ventaja con respecto a Hana, ¿Cómo podía tener tanta fuerza aquella chica? No lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía es que acababa de ganar a Hana, y el castaño vio como su hermano tenía una cara de impresión que no era normal.

- Vale, un descanso y volvemos. - Dijo la "entrenadora", dejando que los chicos y Sapphire descansaran.

Drake se había ido a un lugar de Funbari Onsen algo apartado de la gente, estaba pensando donde estaba Nobunaga, pronto lo encontraría, o el espíritu a él. Quien sabe, porque sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada de Sapphire.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. -Dijo la chica, sonriendo dulcemente.

- ¡Gracias! Tu támbien. -Drake correspondió a la sonrisa, dispuesto a dar una explicación.- El truco estar en posicion...

No pudo terminar la frase, Sapphire había juntado sus labios con los de Drake, sin previo aviso, a los escasos segundos se separó. La chica se fue, guiñando un ojo al castaño, este estaba patidifuso.

¿Le habían besado?

¿Por primera vez?

No lo sabía.

Pero aquella sensación era fantástica.

Un silbato despertó de la fantasía a Drake, lo llamaban a mover al entrenamiento, y él acudió rápidamente. Ahí le esperaba a él, Hana y Sapphire unos sacos llenos de piedras que a lo poco pesaban 10 kilos cada uno.

-Teneis que lanzar estos sacos lo más lejos que podais. -No dijo nada más.- A la señal del silbato... ¡Ya!

Drake no lo lanzó más de 3 metros, Hana hizo unos 2,90-3 metros y Sapphire hizo 5. ¡Otra vez la extraña fuerza! ¿Cómo podía una persona tener tanta fuerza?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**-** ¿Qué especímenes tenemos disponibles? -Dijo una voz en alguna parte de un remoto lugar.

- Tenemos a los hermanos D´Arc. K-sama. -Era un hombre bajito, con gafas y no se le veía más parte del cuerpo.

- Liberadlos... que ellos sean la primera prueba de los Asakura. -Se rascó la frente, pensando.- Y que Skie sea para la Diethel.

Sin decir nada más, se oyeron como unas cápsulas que se abrían. De ellas salió un chico rubio, bastante atractivo a decir verdad. De al lado, una chica del mismo patrón que el anterior mencionado, nada más que ella llevaba gafas y el pelo largo.

Y la última persona nombrada, Skie, era una pequeña criatura con piel verde claro, y pelo largo, pero verde oscuro. Mediría unos 50 cm.

- Destruidlos. -Dijo K.

**[ Los que habeis visto Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone, la chica de los hermanos D´Arc la saqué de ese anime. :D Y para imaginaros a Skie, imaginaos a MuruMuru de Mirai Nikki shiny. (?) xD ]**


	8. OverSoul

Nobunaga parecía estar mal. ¿Cómo no podía haber encontrado a Drake? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Nobunaga siempre ha sido un padre para Drake y Drake para el era como un hijo.

Era la tarde noche, poco a poco fue subiendo una cuesta, esa cuesta no sabía que era el camino que llevaba a Funbari Onsen, y que estaba cerca de Drake. Alzó la mirada al cielo, y pudo ver la figura de un samurai, no distinguió nada más, pero lo que si pudo ver eran las espadas que llevaba a cuesta.

Si allí había un espíritu, significaba que Drake podría estar allí, o cerca, o no estaría. Nobunaga se decidió convertir en el modo esfera, así no llamaría tanto la atención.

- Estoy moliiiiiiiiiiiiido. -Dijo Hana tumbándose en el suelo del salón, con un sueño y cansado como ninguno.

- No ha sido para tant... Mi cuello. -Se quejó Drake cuando fue a mirar a Hana.

Sapphire sin embargo, que debería ser la que más cansada estuviese por el esfuerzo que hizo para superar todos los récords, bajó tarareando una canción.

- Odio a la pecho plano esta... -Dijo Hana, aún tumbado, tapándose los ojos.

- Pero me amas. Tsk. Imbécil. -Respondió Alumi preparando la cena.

- No creas eh, se me han quitado las ganas. -Eso le dolió a la rubia.

Nobunaga observó toda la conversación desde detrás de las puertas correderas, cuando hubo visto a Drake, decidió entrar, ya normal.

- ¡Drake! -Saludó felizmente el señor feudal.

- ¡Nobunaga! -El castaño sonrió, por fin le había encontrado.

- ¿Dónde has estado? -Preguntó Oda.

Drake le contó lo sucedido ese día, el día en el que fue a la nueva escuela, todo lo ocurrido en aquel momento. Nobunaga escuchó todo, mientras intercambiaba miradas con Hana, y seguía atento a Drake.

Cuando ya hubieron cenado y estaban listos para irse a dormir cada uno a su habitación correspondiente, Drake se encontró con Sapphire en el pasillo, chocando.

- P-perdón... -Dijo Drake nervioso, no había olvidado lo del beso de ese día.

- Nada... -Respondió la pelinaranja.

A las 2 de la mañana Drake no pudo dormir y bajó al salón a sentarse en uno de los sillones. La estancia estaba únicamente iluminada por una pequeña lámpara. Que raro,¿Había alguien ya allí? Se trataba de Alumi y Sapphire, estaban conversando. Cuando Drake las vio, decidió quedarse en la escalera, escuchando la conversación.

- Y, ¿hay algo entre Hana y tú? -Preguntó Sapphire,queriendo saber la respuesta.

- Mi padre antes de morir nos emparejó a mi y a Prometido-kun para que nos casáramos en un futuro, pero a este paso, lo más probable es que nos acabemos yendo cada uno por su sitio.

- Pero... ¿Por qué?

- ¿Has visto cómo me trata...? Parece que me odia. -Dijo la rubia, saliendole una lágrima, secándola rápidamente.

- Ah, bueno, se le pasará pronto. -Dijo la ojiverde, intentando calmarla.

- Y tú... ¿Con Drake...? ¿Te gusta o algo?

- Me gusta mucho, se podría decir así. - Sapphire sonrió, después de oir aquello, Drake se sonrojó como un tomate.- Yo... le besé.

Drake metió su cabeza en el pijama, rojo de vergüenza. Mala fue la suerte, que tropezó y cayó en el salón, interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

- ¡D-drake! ¿H-H-H-Hasta dónde has escuchado? -Sapphire prefirió no mirar.

- Lo suficiente... -Drake subió casi asustado.

- Oh Damn, fuck all. -Dijo Sapphire enfadada, al ser escocesa, tenía un acento diferente al inglés común.

- Bien Drake, el Oversoul, como bien se traduce, es... una fusión de almas. En este caso, se utiliza una espada, u otra arma. - Explicaba Hana a Drake el día siguiente.- Este es el medio que utilizo para el OverSoul. -Hana sacó una pequeña espada de piedra roja.- Y lo que tu utilizarás, será esto. -Le enseñó al castaño una espada de samurai.- Ahora, para formar el OverSoul, debes de llevar a Nobunaga en modo esfera hasta la espada, y uniros en cuerpo y mente... Más o menos... Es normal que al principio no salg...

- Ya está. -Dijo Drake, era verdad, había salido a la primera, de la espada se desprendía un aura verde.

- Este niño... -Hana estaba asustado, la capacidad de aprendizaje tan rápida de Drake le sorprendía.- Drake... -Se acercó a él y le colocó una mano en el hombro.- Debemos de entrenar mucho más pero... Debemos ganar este torneo, por mamá y papá. -Sonrió, a lo que el castaño correspondió.

- ¡Sí!


	9. ¡Lucha Medieval! Drake VS Jeanne

-Estos aparatos os indicarán vuestro próximo enemigo y algunos detalles, a parte de más cosas. -Dijo Yume, entregándole a los Asakura unos dispositivos que se ataron al brazo. Luego, el apache se fue.

Era la mañana del día de la batalla, Drake se encontraba bastante nervioso. ¿Y si le derrotaban? Pero,¿Cuando se podía decir que le habían derrotado? Esas preguntas se mezclaban en la mete de Drake, que recurrió a su hermano.

- H-hana...

- ¿Huh? -Dijo el rubio, sin mirar.

- Cuando... ¿Puedo decir qué oficialmente me han derrotado?

- Cuando tu OverSoul se rompa, es decir, se acabe la energía. -Respondió este, mirando al castaño.

- Yo me encargaré de que ganemos. -Aportó Nobunaga, cruzándose de brazos, tras eso, Drake asintió.

Sapphire también fue con ellos, ella también tenía ese objeto que Yume les había otorgado, ella no estaba nerviosa superficialmente, pero por dentro se la comían los nervios, al igual que Drake. Hana sin embargo estaba tan tranquilo.

Andaban por una playa desierta, no había nadie, ¿A las 8 de la mañana? Era todo un tanto extraño, comenzaron a mirar a los lados. ¿Espera? Eran dos figuras encapuchadas que se acercaban a galope de un caballo blanco, no se les veía el rostro.

- Los Asakura, supongo... -Dijo una voz masculina, que se bajó del caballo y cabizbajo, fue a besar la mano de Sapphire, luego se retiró.- Perdonadme, pero mi código de conducta me decía eso.

Sapphire se encontraba un tanto extrañada, nadie le había besado en la mano tan cortés.

- Señorita Diethel, su oponente está por allí. -Señaló al este, cuando se hubo alejado, el sujeto comenzó a hablar, mientras que la otra persona que venía con él, se bajó, acercándose a él.- Oh, dichosos sean mis modales, lo siento mucho. -Se quitó la prenda que tapaba su cara. Era un chico de pelo rubio revuelto hasta el cuello. La otra persona se quitó también aquella prenda, dejando ver un pelo del mismo color hasta la cintura, era una chica.- Yo soy Jean D´Arc, y ella es mi hermana Jeanne D´Arc. -La muchacha hizo una reverencia.

Detrás de los dos chicos, salieron sus espíritus acompañantes. El que estaba cerca de Jean era un caballero medieval tapado con la armadura completamente, sus ojos rojos sobresalían entre las rejas.

- Este es Lancelot. Y tú, ¿Hana-kun? - ¿Cómo sabía el nombre del chico?- Porque eres Hana-kun, ¿no?

- No, me llamo Adefesio. -El rubio tenía las manos en los bolsillos, enfadados, con Amidamaru en modo esfera, y con los cascos en el cuello.

- Soy Amidamaru. -El mismo espíritu se presentó. Nobunaga hizo lo mismo, ninguno de los hermanos hablaban.

- Este es Ricardo Corazón de León. - Presentó Jeanne.- Bueno, quiero combatir.

- Vale, sí, ahí os dejamos. Hana-kun. -Dijo Jean para que Hana le siguiera, y Jeanne y Drake se quedaron solos.

- ¡OverSoul! - Mandaron los dos a sus espíritus a sus respectivas armas. La espada de la rubia era una típica arma medieval.

Drake se dispuso a correr para atacar a la chica, aunque no tuviese mucha idea de combatir, se dirigió con todas las fuerzas, pero la chica hizo una pausa con la mano.

De debajo de su armadura sacó un colgante con forma de cruz, y lo elevó en el cielo.

- Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo... -Drake se paró en seco y cayó de bruces al ver que la chica estaba rezando.- He acabado.

Sin previo aviso, la chica se abalanzó sobre el castaño, y este no pudo hacer otra cosa que colocar su espada en modo defensa e intentar resistir, pero al poco tiempo salió varios metros hacia atrás debido a que en esa batalla el poder de la chica era tremendo. Era su turno de contra atacar.

Corrió hacia ella con toda la fuerza para asestarle un buen golpe, pero Jeanne fue más rápida y con su rodilla "columpió" al chico, mandándolo hacia detrás suya. Lo que el castaño aprovechó para intentar darle un golpe en la espalda, pero lo único que consiguió es que la chica bloqueara su ataque.

¿Cómo ganaría aquella batalla?


	10. ¡El final de la batalla!

- ¿Cómo hará Hana para ganar sus batallas? Esta chica es muy fuerte... ¿Y si muero ahora? Todos los esfuerzos que estoy haciendo se irán al traste. -Pensó Drake, mientras mantenía la espada haciendo fuerza contra el arma de la chica, que esta estaba dándole la espalda.- ¡NO VOY A PERDER!

Tras decir esas palabras, el castaño ganó la batalla e hizo que la chica se girase, recibiendo un corte en la cara, del que brotaba un poco de sangre. Drake también se echó unos metros hacia atrás, dejando sus huellas en la arena, mientras tenía la respiración agitada.

- Vamos... a hacer algo como en tu época. -Dijo el chico, mirando directamente a su oponente.- Vamos a arreglarlo con una justa medieval.

- Como quieras. - La chica había gastado bastante fuerza en la anterior batalla, pero seguía de pie.- 3...2...1... ¡YA!

Los dos echaron a correr por la arena, avanzar de aquella manera por aquel elemento gastaba bastante energía, por lo que poco a poco se iban debilitando. Cuando llegaron, Drake y Jeanne esquivaron las espadas de sus enemigos y se batieron en duelo por unos veinte minutos.

Aquella batalla era preciosa desde cierto punto de vista, los movimientos eran coordinados, incluso por parte del castaño,aunque este era un inexperto, demostró una gran fuerza y un gran potencial. Tras esos intensos veinte minutos de combate, los dos cayeron al suelo desfallecidos, ninguno había roto su OverSoul, por lo tanto, ninguno había perdido el combate todavía.

- Drake-dono... es su oportunidad para derrotarla...cuanto antes mejor, yo también estoy algo cansado. -Susurró Nobunaga, tras eso, Drake se levantó a duras penas, y la chica se pusó de rodillas.

- M-mátame... estoy sufriendo por el dolor...y quiero reunirme con Dios... -Dijo Jeanne cabizbaja.

- P-pero...

- ¡MÁTAME! Solo soy una inútil, no he servido para nada, soy deb...

Recibió un golpe del canto de la hoja de la espada de Drake, la chica cayó en el suelo con las manos en forma de rezo, y el OverSoul de Jeanne se destruyó.

- Me vale que quieras que te mate, pero por favor, no te hagas la víctima. -Dijo el castaño mirando el cadáver de D´Arc, con los ojos blancos, un carácter que tenía de su hermano.- Tengo que buscar a Hana... -Su carácter cambió bruscamente al darse la vuelta e ir caminando poco a poco a buscar a su hermano.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Eres fuerte, Sapphire Diethel. -Una voz chillona de una pequeña criatura decía eso a la pelinaranja.- Pero no te servirá de nada contra mí.

Skie, que era la oponente de Sapphire, se encontraba en una esfera de aire en continuo movimiento en el que todo entraba y todo salía, pero sin tocarla. ¿Sería capaz de derrotarla?


End file.
